


draw me with your eyes

by glitter_ghostie



Series: femslash week 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, First Kiss, Modern AU, also college au, art student jess, best of both worlds, draw me like one of your french girls jokes, engineering student rey, starwarsfemslashweek, starwarsfemslashweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: Jess has the world's worst artist's block, Rey offers to model for her to help out





	draw me with your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> all my femslash week stuff is gonna be super late unfortunately bc i'm a fool and left all the homework i have to do until the last week of the holiday :)

Jess had hit an artist’s block of such intensity that even lifting her pencil felt like a chore, and she groaned as she put her sketchbook down on the bed. Rey looked up briefly from her heavy engineering textbook to cast her a sympathetic glance.

“How’s the art going?”

“Bad,” Jess sighed, folding her arms, and she tried to snatch the sketchbook away as Rey reached for it, but her friend’s reflexes were just a little quicker than her own. Rey did pause, though, and Jess said “you can look through it.”

Rey carefully flipped the cover, holding the sketchbook like it was priceless, and lightly ran her fingers along the lines of Jess’s first sketches, a study of Poe leant over his car engine.

“You really captured him,” Rey said, smiling, and she traced the slope of Poe’s back and the furrow of his brow. 

“I draw him quite a lot, if I can get him to sit still long enough.” They both snorted at that, and Rey flipped the page to find several scribbles which Jess vaguely recognised as being of Bebe, her curls reduced to loose pen lines. 

The following pages were full of studies, sketches and doodles – many pages were dedicated to Jess’s friends and family, and it wasn’t until Rey reached the last page that she realised something.

“I’ve never drawn you, before.” _Because I’d just get distracted looking at you_ , is what Jess didn’t say aloud, but at this point she was desperate to get _something_ done.

“Would you?” Rey asked, and her eyes were sparkling, a grin spreading across her face.

“Sure,” Jess’s tongue felt heavy and useless as she tried not to stutter over the word, and Rey practically bounced out of her seat.

“Show me how you want me –” Jess resisted the urge to groan again. “– I’ve never done this before.”

“The lighting’s good over there,” Jess said, pointing to the window that the evening sun was shining through. “If you pull up a chair over there, I’ll tell you how to pose.”

Rey rolled her desk chair to the window, and Jess noticed she was fidgeting with excitement, barely controlling her grin as Jess picked up her pencils again, shuffling closer to where Rey was sat.

“Straighten your back, and turn your head to look out the window – that’s perfect, hold that pose.” Jess looked Rey over, holding her pencil out to scale the distance from her chin to her collar to her naval, the width of her shoulders; the distance between her eyes. 

Rey’s eyes were hazel in colour, framed by dark eyelashes and illuminated by the dusk sunlight. Jess drew them once, then frowned and tried fixing them without having to rub anything out, as the memory of her art teacher’s voice snapping _no erasers_ caused her to shudder slightly. Jess filled in the outlines of her facial features, and then began shaping out her slender neck – Jess could see her pulse fluttering under the thin skin, and forced herself not to think about pressing her lips there – and the shape of her strong shoulders. 

Suddenly, Jess heard Rey giggle, and she looked up from her sketchbook.

“I’m sorry, it’s just – I suddenly thought of ‘draw me like one of your French girls’.”

“Poe says that every time I draw him.”

They both laughed, and Rey struggled to regain her composure, forcing her lips into a straight line. Jess watched her under the guise of studying for her drawing, watching her shoulders shake slightly and her eyes crinkle – it made Jess smile too, to herself, and she felt herself blush, hiding her face by looking down at her sketchbook.

“I don’t want to keep you from your studying, so I’ll keep it quick,” Jess said, already working on refining the details of the sketch. It really was a quick sketch, with minimal shading and detail – she wanted to spend longer on it, to properly capture every inch of Rey, but if she kept doing this she’d end up doing something stupid like confessing her undying feelings.

“I would say that I don’t want to rush you, but it _is_ an important exam.”

“That’s fair,” Jess said, both relieved and saddened that she had almost finished. “You’re a good model, by the way.”

“Am I better at sitting still than Poe?”

“Oh, definitely.” Also, she didn’t really want to kiss Poe, even if he did have a face great for drawing.

“I think we’re just about done,” Jess said, finally, and Rey leapt out of her seat to look at Jess’s final result. She tried not to blush as Rey looked at the drawing, instantly worried about whether or not she approved.

“Oh, Jess,” Rey breathed. “It’s amazing, you’re so talented.”

Jess’s face felt like it was on fire, and she grinned bashfully. Rey beamed at her, and after what looked like a moment’s consideration, leant in to press a kiss to Jess’s cheek.

“ _Oh_.”

Rey’s smile grew as she brushed hairs out of her face, twirling one around her finger as Jess put the pieces together.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jess said again, completely lost for words.

“Can I…?” Rey’s voice was soft, warm, and Jess nodded eagerly. Rey smiled before leaning down again, her hand touching Jess’s chin to lift her head before kissing her.

Rey’s lips were surprisingly soft, as was her hair as Jess’s fingers came up to hold her head. Rey’s fingers slid along her jaw, cupping her cheek and traveling up to her hair, her fingers tangling there. Jess let out a soft sigh through her nose, and Rey was almost in her lap, nipping at her bottom lip before running the tip of her tongue along it.

Rey broke off with a gasp, breathing heavily before seating herself on Jess’s thighs. Jess instinctively wrapped her arms around Rey’s waist, and she couldn’t stop the happy laugh that bubbled up inside her chest.

“I get a feeling you like me,” she whispered, and Rey giggled, brushing their noses together.

“And I get the feeling you like me, too.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Jess said, and pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek.


End file.
